dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Deadshot (Floyd Lawton)
*Real Name: Floyd Lawton *Alias: Deadshot *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Neutral *Gender: Male *Hair: Brown, Eyes: Blue *Occupation: Assassin, Mercenary *First appearance: Batman #59 (June, 1950) deadshot_rar.gif Deadshot_CA 3.gif deadshot 4.gif deadshot37.gif Deadshot_MB.gif Deadshot_CA.gif deadshot_rar_e1.gif Deadshot62.gif DeadShot001_ABEL_.gif deadshot01.gif Floyd_Deadshot.png Deadshot-AJLU-MKMH.gif dcuniverse-deadshot.gif deadshot.gif micro_classic_deadshot_by_everydaybattman-d4ve5th.jpg deadsh10.gif deadshot_task.png Other Versions LilDeadshot_MB.png Ultimate Deadshot.png Deadshot_1.png Deadshot_Byzantine_MB.gif History Floyd Lawton, alias Deadshot is often a hired assassin, regularly boasting to "never miss." He is capable of using a large variety of weapons, but prefers using a pair of silenced, wrist-mounted guns. He is most commonly associated with the Suicide Squad, although he is also a regular member of the Secret Six. He initially appeared in Gotham City as a new crimefighter, but was revealed to be an enemy of Batman when he attempted to replace the Dark Knight. When this plan failed, he attempted to become king of Gotham's Underworld. Batman and Commissioner Gordon publicly exposed his plot, and he went to jail. After serving his term, Deadshot began hiring his services out as an assassin, changing his costume from the top coat and tails he previously wore to his now more familiar red jumpsuit and distinctive metal face plate with a targeting device on the right side. He has been a major figure in the Suicide Squad in its latest two incarnations, where his skills as a marksman and his absence of care for human life served to greatly further the group's objectives. During a hiatus from the Squad, his son was abducted, raped, and killed by a pedophile, upon whom Deadshot later took revenge. Probably his most peculiar trait is a great desire to die in a spectacular fashion, this being his primary motivation for joining the Squad. He feels he has no reason to continue living, and, while he does not want to commit suicide, he simply does not care if he dies. Various reasons have been cited for this, but the most common thread in them is his parents' peculiar hatred for one another, so much so that Lawton's mother tried to hire both her sons to kill their father. In the final issue of Legends of the Dark Knight, it is explained that Floyd idolized his brother. His mother convinced his brother to kill their father. His brother locked Floyd outside, but Floyd, wishing to save his brother from a grim future, took a rifle to shoot the gun out of his brother's hand. He was sitting in the tree branch when it broke and Floyd accidentally shot his brother in the head. Lawton inadvertently kills the brother he loves to save the father he hated. Deadshot almost got his wish to die when he confronted a Senator who was threatening to expose the Suicide Squad to the world. He killed the man and was gunned down by the police on the very steps of the Lincoln Memorial. He survived his wounds, to continue on with the Squad. Lawton's uniform was stolen by an airport employee, who used it to commit many crimes and murders. Lawton was forced to kill the man with a bullet to the head. The shooting of his own 'image' affected him greatly. For a while, he did not even fix the hole in his own uniform. While the suit had been lost, Lawton had threatened to kill his teammate Captain Boomerang (Owen Mercer) he felt had been responsible. During his last mission for the Suicide Squad, Count Vertigo asked him if he would kill him if asked. Deadshot agreed and the two went off to a secluded area for the decision. Vertigo declined, a decision Deadshot accepted with no argument. Later, after being affected by the supernatural entity Neron, Deadshot decided to kill a kindergarten class via a large explosion. The current incarnation of the Justice League stopped him. Around this time Deadshot traveled overseas to kill the Pope himself. But he was stopped at the last moment by Wonder Woman. eadshot was featured in the Infinite Crisis storyline comic book Villains United. The Secret Six were banded together by a mysterious, shrouded character named Mockingbird (who was actually Lex Luthor) who offered a major reward for committing to the team and a severe punishment for not accepting membership. Deadshot was offered the reward of ruling North America; his punishment was to be the destruction of the neighborhood of his daughter and his daughter's mother. At the end of the mini-series, a stalemate was reached and Deadshot's status remains roughly unchanged from the end of his second mini-series. He remains a part of The Secret Six and was shown having reached a grudging friendship with another member, Catman. His share of the payment for the Six's mercenary work is stated to be sent in its entirety to his daughter and her mother. After the Six disbanded, Knockout commented in passing that he had returned to the Suicide Squad. Deadshot and the Suicide Squad were assigned in rounding up supervillains for removal from Earth to a supposedly peaceful planet known as Cygnus 4019 (or Salvation) as part of Project Salvation. The group has encountered Pied Piper and Trickster several times, and each time failed to capture them. Deadshot made a solo effort to capture them, but the pair again eluded him. Much later, Deadshot (breaking orders from Amanda Waller and Suicide Squad protocol) traced and attacks Piper and Trickster on a train outside of the Rocky Mountains. Given that the supervillains are aware of Project Salvation Deadshot apparently kills The Trickster leaving Pied Piper on his own. In Salvation Run #2 Deadshot and along with Bane were tricked and sent off to the prison planet along with the last batch of criminals. Before being sent to Salvation, Rick Flag Jr. stated to him as the Boom Tube closed that he can't have people like him on Earth. Deadshot vowed that if he ever returned to Earth, he would take his revenge on Rick. After helping fight off the Parademon invasion he managed to escape with the surviving villains in the teleportation machine. Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Suicide Squad Category:Secret Six Category:Killer Elite Category:Batman villains Category:Secret Society of Super Villains Category:Checkmate Category:Green Arrow villains Category:League of Assassins Category:Arkham Asylum Inmate Category:Belle Reve Inmate Category:Stryker's Island inmates Category:Harley Quinn's Love Interest Category:D